


Plans

by knotted_rose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to be reminded, sometimes, that he has a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the end of Episode 1.11.

"That goddamn whore-sucking son of a bitch—"

"Whoa. Whoa. You kiss mother with that mouth?" Danny interrupted. It wasn't that he was offended by Steve's swearing: Danny Williams had certainly come up with some creative cruses in his time, ones that were sacrilegious, scatological, as well as biologically impossible, all at the same time. But he tended to use those in his off hours, not in the office where impressionable young rookies might be able to hear (as well as record and quite possibly use as blackmail—not that Kono ever had but Danny wasn't taking any chances.) Plus, Steve generally didn't use language like that. Not even in bed.

Steve went from red-with-veins-popping to stone-faced in a heartbeat. "No, I don't," he said coldly, striding from his office with deadly purpose.

It took Danny another two heartbeats to figure out what had happened. The suspect who'd just gotten away had been involved in Steve's mother's murder, and Steve had just left to go inflict mayhem on an unsuspecting civilian population.

"Oh no you don't," Danny said, catching up to Steve before he was out the door. "You do _not_ go off half-cocked like this."

Steve did his best impersonation of someone who had their hearing aid turned off and kept going.

Danny had done enough wrestling with Steve, albeit generally to gain the top hand during foreplay before the real sex began, to know exactly where to shove against Steve and use Steve's own momentum against him to force him up against the wall. Steve tried to shove back but Danny didn't play fair, he stuck two fingers, hard, into Steve's kidneys and told him, "You move, you pay."

"Get off me," Steve growled.

"Not until you stop for a minute and _think_ about what you're going to do. Not just go and hurl suspects off buildings." Danny removed his hand and backed up. Steve turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Danny.

"So you got a plan, there, Rambo? Some kind of a, b, c, we can follow?"

Steve continued using Death Glare #2 on Danny, as if he could kill him with just his brain, not even using his pinkie finger.

"Look, I understand you're all kinds of pissed off and itching to get your hands on something, anything, that explodes. And I'm sorry I added to that. I didn't mean to. But don't you now go and add to both my guilt and my grief by getting yourself shot at, tortured or killed. You're my partner, and _we_ , you and I, need a plan."

"We?" Steve asked, his lips pressed together in a hard line.

"Getting you to work with me is harder than herding cats, you know? Maybe even cats on fire. Yes, _we._ You and I, bucko. So what are _we_ going to do now?"

Steve looked away, his jaw clenching, then finally looked back. He still looked pissed, but his eyes had gone soft, the steel melting away. Abruptly he nodded. "Sure, partner," he said, pushing himself off the wall and continuing his walk toward the door. Danny stayed close to his side. "What do you have planned?"

"Planned? Planned?" Danny couldn't help but sputter. "What do I have planned?"

"I was thinking that maybe that hacker friend of yours—Toast?—might have heard when the next shipment of electronics is coming in."

"That's—actually not a bad idea," Danny said, his anger deflating.

Steve gave him a lopsided grin. "I do come up with those once in a while."

Once they were in the quiet of the car, Steve checked all sides, as if they'd been followed or something.

"What, what?" Danny asked, wondering if it was time to duck or dive out of the car.

"Nothing...just-" and Steve leaned in and kissed Danny quickly on the cheek. Dry lips, a simple touch. Barely a smooch.

The sudden heat dried out Danny's throat and he had to swallow more than once. "What?"

"Just—thanks. For reminding me."

"Care to illuminate me? Of what?"

"That I'm not alone," Steve said quietly. As if to make up for the possible vulnerability he'd just admitted, he tore out of the station, burning more rubber than was called for.

"Idiot," Danny said affectionately, already planning his followup move, how later that night he was going to rather _forcefully_ remind Steve that he wasn't alone, in the same way Steve had already shown him the same thing.

{end}


End file.
